


Kiss You Good Luck

by pica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kohaku aspetta ogni anno che cada la neve come un bambino aspetta il giorno del suo compleanno, trepidante di indossare gli stivali di gomma e la sciarpa di lana più pesante che ha, di tirare fuori l’impermeabile invernale e di infilarsi in testa quel suo ridicolo cappellino di lana bianco con il pompon viola che Rei non manca mai di deridere. Ama uscire di casa quando fuori sta ancora nevicando, facendo finta di dimenticarsi l’ombrello per poter sentire i fiocchi di neve posarsi sul naso e poi sciogliersi, per catturarli fra le dita e cercare di indovinarne la forma prima di vederla svanire.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss You Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Sono emozionatissima perché questo è il mio primissimo esperimento con degli OC. Ho lavorato tanto su di loro. Sono nati quasi per caso, per uno scherzo che poi è diventato qualcosa di più serio e che mi ha permesso di creare una manciata di personaggi a cui ho finito per affezionarmi un mondo. Rei e Haku hanno un po' finito per essere i miei preferiti, quindi sono quelli su cui ho deciso di scrivere per primi. E' davvero una cosina breve in cui non si intuisce poi molto su di loro (anche se spero di esser riuscita a trasmettere almeno in parte il tipo di relazione che avevo in mente <3), ma lo considero un esperimento con cui sondare le acque, quindi spero di ampliare in futuro.E niente, buona lettura <3
> 
> Ps. ho fatto delle graphic sia su [Rei](http://imgur.com/uLYZHbK) che su [Haku](http://imgur.com/uahoRm6), se volete avere un'idea visiva.
> 
> Pps. la vicenda si svolge a Kamakura, una città sul mare a un'ora di treno da Tokyo, nonché probabilmente il mio posto preferito nell'intero universo (#cose di cui non frega a nessuno). L'Hachimangu che viene menzionato è uno dei templi shintoisti della città, e potete vederlo [qui](https://www.google.it/search?q=hachimangu&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjdo9vTsrTLAhWCHJoKHWPkDcIQ_AUIBygB&biw=1366&bih=643). Sparsi per la storia ci sono una manciata di termini giapponesi che probabilmente conoscete ma forse no, per cui vi rimando alle note in fondo.
> 
> Ppps. ringrazio Donnie perché è un biscotto bellissimo e mi ha aiutato a progettare Rei e Haku e mi ha assecondata durante i miei scleri. Ti vi bì <3

Lo Tsurugaoka Hachimangu è sempre uno spettacolo durante l’inverno. Kohaku aspetta ogni anno che cada la neve come un bambino aspetta il giorno del suo compleanno, trepidante di indossare gli stivali di gomma e la sciarpa di lana più pesante che ha, di tirare fuori l’impermeabile invernale e di infilarsi in testa quel suo ridicolo cappellino di lana bianco con il pompon viola che Rei non manca mai di deridere. Ama uscire di casa quando fuori sta ancora nevicando, facendo finta di dimenticarsi l’ombrello per poter sentire i fiocchi di neve posarsi sul naso e poi sciogliersi, per catturarli fra le dita e cercare di indovinarne la forma prima di vederla svanire; ama anche le voci affollate che risuonano lungo le strade dello shopping che conducono al tempio, ricoperte di bianco e delle orme disordinate dei passanti, e ama fermarsi a guardare le vetrine e le bancarelle riparate delle tettoie di legno, trascinare Rei per il gomito e sorridere nel sentirlo brontolare senza mai ribellarsi davvero, farsi strada fra la gente e scansare bambini imbottiti di lana e piumini, fare tappa al chiosco dei dango e ordinarne per due, uno ai fiori di ciliegio con salsa mitarashi e l’altro al tè verde, e poi riprendere a camminare ma più piano questa volta, con le dita infreddolite e rosse attorno agli spiedini e la testa mollemente abbandonata contro la spalla di Rei, che riprende a brontolare ma non si permette di scansarlo, anzi, Kohaku lo sente distendersi sotto il peso del suo capo, come se volesse incastrarsi meglio alle sue forme, sentirselo un po’ più vicino. Kohaku ha imparato ad accontentarsi delle piccole cose da quando ha memoria, e la felicità di cui si sente inondare il petto adesso non fa eccezione – fra tutto il resto, però, non c’è nulla che riesca a farlo fremere di più della vista dell’Hachimangu ricoperto di neve, ed è precisamente per questo che oggi ha convinto Rei ad uscire. C’è qualcosa che gli fa spalancare gli occhi dalla meraviglia nel modo in cui il bianco si alterna alle scaglie di rosso del tempio che svettano contro il cielo, nei contorni delle scalinate resi più morbidi dall’inverno, nella quiete intima che improvvisamente abbraccia tutto quanto non appena si varca il confine sacro marcato dal torii.

“Aspettavo questo momento da un anno intero,” bisbiglia al silenzio che li circonda, sollevando gli occhi rapiti verso il santuario superiore, in cima alle scale.

“Infatti è da un anno che me la meni,” borbotta Rei al suo fianco, e Kohaku avverte il suo sguardo allinearsi col proprio, verso il cielo, verso il luogo in cui riposano gli Dèi. Ridacchia piano in risposta alle sue parole, sfilando il braccio dall’incastro e muovendo qualche passo in avanti sulla neve ancora fresca.

“Avanti, ringraziami. Non è bellissimo?” Si volta e glielo domanda camminando all’indietro, passi lunghi e carichi d’enfasi. Rei subito accelera e gli si fa più vicino, allungando una mano per cercare la sua – la trova senza fatica. “Stai attento,” gli dice, e Kohaku non riesce a fare a meno di sorridergli, un po’ come – pensa – Rei non riesce a fare a meno di prendersi cura di lui. Incastra il palmo con il suo, trovando sollievo dentro l’abbraccio del suo guanto.

“Vuoi dire una preghiera?” Gli sente domandare dopo istanti di silenzio, e allora si volta, restituendogli un’occhiata pensierosa. Kohaku non è mai stato bravo a pregare, forse perché non ne ha mai sentito davvero il bisogno. Come per quasi ogni cosa che conosce sono state le sue sorelle a insegnargli come si fa, eppure per lui, che quello che voleva l’ha sempre rincorso con le proprie gambe, domandare all’invisibile di vegliare sulla propria fortuna è sempre stato poco più che un gioco, un rituale che seguiva le orme dell’abitudine e che non si è mai premurato di abbandonare. Gli atti di fede non gli si addicono affatto eppure, quando torna a rivolgere lo sguardo a Rei, lo fa con un sorriso divertito e una voglia piccola e stupida che gli stuzzica l’entusiasmo. “Diciamola assieme,” è la risposta che decide di restituirgli.

Rei scuote le spalle distratto, già intento a cercare le monetine per l’offerta. “Io non so per cosa pregare.”

“Nemmeno io, ma qualcosa dovremo trovarlo, altrimenti Hachiman si offende e finisce che ci porta sfortuna per ripicca.”

“Non credo tu abbia bene in mente come funziona.”

“Non ne ho idea, infatti. Perché, tu ce l’hai?”

Rei si sofferma a guardarlo pensieroso. Di fronte a loro si staglia il santuario minore, con la neve raccolta sui tetti spioventi e le intarsiature dorate sulle colonne che ora più che mai gli sembrano gioielli preziosissimi e brillanti avvolti nella seta. “No, in effetti no,” sente Rei dire, ma ormai ha dimenticato di cosa stessero parlando. Non importa, gli afferra la mano e avanza verso il piccolo tempio, uno, due scalini e si ritrovano finalmente sotto la tettoia, dove la neve non arriva. A Kohaku tanto basta per sentirsi escluso da tutto il resto, dal mondo che li circonda. Lascia la mano di Rei e si volta, sorridendogli quando questo gli porge i cento yen. Rei non ricambia il sorriso (non lo fa spesso se non sono soli, Kohaku lo sa e lo rispetta, non gli dà più fastidio) eppure le sue dita indugiano qualche attimo di troppo sospese sulle sue, quasi volessero farci il nido. Rei parla col corpo, spesso, perché nessuno gli ha mai insegnato davvero a usare le parole. Kohaku sa anche questo, e gli va bene così.

“Mi raccomando,” gli dà un colpetto con la spalla. “Non fare arrabbiare Hachiman,” ed è l’ultima cosa che gli dice prima di vederlo sospirare e gettare la sua moneta nella cassa delle offerte senza aspettare oltre. Kohaku lo imita immediatamente; i due pezzi da cento yen tintinnano fra le assi per attimi brevi in cui sembrano rincorrere l’equilibrio con una danza frenetica, ma alla fine è la forza di gravità ad avere la meglio e a trascinarli giù. Il primo a battere le mani è Rei – due volte, con decisione ed un’espressione diligente che Kohaku si perde ad osservare sottecchi. Quando l’altro chiude gli occhi ed abbassa il capo lui lo osserva così, senza parlare, con le labbra appena dischiuse ed un sorriso in bilico di cui a malapena si accorge. E’ talmente concentrato che quasi si spaventa quando Rei apre bocca, ancora ad occhi chiusi. “Devi battere le mani, se no Hachiman non ti sente,” gli dice, con il tono paziente di chi è già passato attraverso migliaia di ramanzine. Kohaku borbotta qualcosa, versi sconnessi tinti da un filo d’imbarazzo, e alla fine decide che è meglio se rimane in silenzio e basta. Prende un respiro profondo e congiunge le mani, battendo due volte i palmi prima di chiudere gli occhi.

Solo quando si ritrova da solo con il proprio silenzio si accorge di non avere davvero nulla da chiedere. Si domanda se anche per Rei sia così, se dopotutto non gli abbia mentito poco fa – in fondo lo sa come funziona, che anche quando gli parla con sincerità lascia sempre cadere qualcosa di non detto fra di loro, terreni da esplorare, spazi che Kohaku deve sbirciare da solo, senza il suo aiuto. Si sorprende a sorridere mentre lo pensa, ma subito domanda scusa: dovrebbe essere un momento fra lui e Hachiman, non uno – l’ennesimo – in cui ogni suo pensiero si stiracchia e si rannicchia attorno a Rei. Non ha idea di come farne a meno, però. Si morde un labbro, e al suo fianco i respiri di Rei sono così nitidi da distrarlo da ogni altro pensiero. Si scusa di nuovo, e ancora, sperando che Hachiman lo perdonerà. Sarà mai stato innamorato, lei?, gli chiede, ma non è del tutto sicuro che gli Dèi conoscano l’amore come lo conosce lui, e il pensiero lo rende un po’ triste. Facciamo così, continua, speranzoso che qualcuno lo stia ancora ascoltando, Io non ho niente da chiederle, però la ringrazio, che se è stato lei o qualche suo collega a mandarmi Rei, sappia che è il regalo più bello che abbia mai ricevuto. E di cose belle io ne ho avute, sa. Quindi ecco, forse una cosa ce l’ho da chiederle, in fondo – se può rendere felice anche lui, come ha fatto con me, sarebbe un regalo mille volte più gradito. Cento yen per un suo sorriso. Non è molto, visto? Non dovrebbe essere un grande disturbo per una persona illustre come lei.

Batte le mani con lo spettro di un sorriso a curvargli le labbra. Quando riapre gli occhi la neve gli sembra ancora più brillante, più bianca di prima, e si sente bene. Al suo fianco, Rei lo sta osservando in silenzio.

“Hai trovato qualcosa da dirgli, spero,” lo anticipa infilando il braccio sotto il suo, e si sente piacevolmente elettrico, come se avesse appena realizzato che oggi nulla potrà andare storto con Hachiman che veglia su di loro.

“Qualcosa,” conferma l’altro.

“Bravo,” lo punzecchia piano con la spalla mentre lo trascina via, di nuovo sotto la neve. “Voglio fare un omikuji adesso. Sento che avrò grande fortuna quest’anno.”

“Se poi rimani deluso non venire a piangere da me.”

Kohaku gli fa la linguaccia prima di scoppiare a ridere, ma mentre ride sbircia Rei e scorge una curva delicata e docile fra le sue labbra, forse un poco pensierosa. Gli piace da morire. “Fallo anche tu,” gli dice dopo aver ritrovato la compostezza. “Ho un buon presentimento anche per te.”

Rei scuote le spalle. “Non credo a queste cose.”

“Non importa, è divertente.” Si ferma. Per un attimo si ferma anche Rei, senza sapere il perché, ed è l’attimo che Kohaku stava aspettando. Vede un fiocco di neve posarglisi sulla guancia, i suoi occhi grandi ed interrogativi che lo cercano per un’istante che rimane sospeso, e che Kohaku vuole mantenere così. Senza dire nulla si sporge ed avvicina il viso al suo. Le sue labbra sono esattamente come le aveva immaginate prima di baciarlo: tiepide ed accoglienti, un poco esitanti, perfette. Non saprebbe nemmeno dire per quanto tempo rimangono fermi così, a sorridersi addosso, mano nella mano, dimenticandosi della fortuna e di altri dettagli poco importanti. Gli sguardi della gente non li scalfiscono, non esistono più. Quello che Kohaku si domanda, un istante prima di separarsi da Rei, è se in fondo non sia stato un ingenuo – se, dopotutto, questa felicità che ha pregato venisse loro concessa, non esista già da qualche parte in mezzo alle loro vite, piccola e sincera, senza bisogno di parole. Gli prende la mano e riprende a camminare, non sa per dove, non sa nemmeno per quanto, e non gli interessa. Va bene così.

**Author's Note:**

> Dango = dolcetti di farina di riso a forma di pallina e infilati su uno spiedino. La salsa mitarashi è una salsa di cui non conosco affatto gli ingredienti, ma che si può mettere appunto sopra il dango (ed è bbbbuona)
> 
> Torii = le porte di legno/pietra che segnano l'entrata ai templi
> 
> Hachiman = il dio che risiede nel tempio di cui si parla nella storia
> 
> Omikuji = in breve, sono dei foglietti che si possono "pescare" nei templi e che raccontano la fortuna futura riguardo a diversi ambiti della vita (relazioni, salute, lavoro, ecc). Si possono appendere nel tempio oppure essere conservati, a seconda che si desideri che la predizione si avveri o meno.


End file.
